Somebody Save me!
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Edward lives with his mother and is constantly being abused after his father died in every single way. When he's at school one day, his new friends just happen to see his scars.
1. My Life

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight.

Me: I listened to the songs 'Alyssa Lies' and 'Dear Mister Jesus' and they got me thinking so I made this.

If you listen to 'Dear Mister Jesus' while reading this story or chapter, you'll be sad. I know I was.

**Somebody Save me!**

**Summery: **ALL HUMAN!Edward lives with his mother and is constantly being abused after his father died in every single way. When he's at school one day, his new friends just happen to see his scars.

**Chapter 1 – My Life**

**Edward's POV**

I just lay there, sore on the bed. My mother had my clothes and her clothes scattered on the ground. It was the next day and the sun was shining. I'm not going to say what she did to me, for it was and is too horrible to say.

She was currently showering in the bathroom close to my room. I couldn't move due to how sore I am. If you still don't understand what she did, I'll tell you even though it hurts to remember.

She raped me for one thing. I know it seems impossible but it can happen. She was touching me last night in a way I wanted to cry. I guess I should be used to it but I'm not. She's done this before, and much worse. She forced me to do it. I had no choice but to do what she demanded. I'm not sure how long I can last.

She walked into my room, with a towel wrapped around her, her face was red with anger.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready for school!" She yelled. The pitch of her voice rang in my ears and she left. I got up and changed, trying not to wince with the bite marks on my shoulder and my bloody body.

I grabbed some clothes and ran to my ditch where dirty water settled. My room was the attic and I was only allowed out of it when I had to go out to public. I washed the blood and stuff I'm not going to say, off of me.

When I was done, I got out and dried off with a really dirty, old a torn towel that probably had been used for years without a wash. It used to be white but now it's a blackish color.

I dressed my injuries and wrapped them up in bandages from my first-aid kit that I stole from mother. I got dressed in my usual clothes. I smelled like something I couldn't describe but at least the blood was off.

I went down stairs and winced at each pang of pain that hit me. I got to the kitchen to where mother was clothed and dried. I looked at the old stove. The same one where she shoved me in when I was younger.

You don't understand do you?

Well, when I was ten, I was really small. So she put me in it and turned it on really hot. I almost died in there but she took me out before I did, only to put me on top of it and the things on top (I don't know what they are called) were also turned on really hot.

I still have the scars too. I just hide them. She kept me on there for days. Just because I didn't let her have her way with me.

But that was worse then the big bruise I had on my eye where I had been hit by a rolling pin. I wish the pain would stop.

My father would protect me when he was still alive. He never knew she would beat me. She would force me to 'play dumb'. I would blame myself and lie right to my face.

My stomach growled. I wasn't allowed to eat. Mother wouldn't allow it. I'm surprised that she lets me go to school. Maybe so she wouldn't have to see me for a day. I used make-up to cover my bruised eye. I couldn't help that it was swollen shut.

I grabbed my bag with difficulty. I had scars that still hurt, on my arms. I new Mother was smiling. She loved seeing me in pain. I was able to get it on my back and was about to go out but Mother grabbed my arm, where the scar that hurt the most was. I winced and forced myself not to cry out.

She smirked then grew angry.

"If you tell anyone about this you brat, I'll make sure you never see the light again!" She screeched in my ear. I winced again.

I whimpered and nodded. She let go and ran out as fast as my slightly deformed legs would take me. I had to walk to school and because of my scars and bruises, I could collapse any second.

Massive jolts of pain shot through my legs like a knife though butter.

I was at the school now. I looked around. I was the first one here. I got her two hours early. I went around in the back of the school where no one could hear or see me. Or at least I hope they wouldn't.

That's where I cried out loud in agony. I cried until my throat hurt. But even then I continued to cry. I hear foot steps so I quieted my crying but I knew it was too late. The person had heard me. I looked back to see a small pixie that looked at me in shock as if to say 'why are you crying?'

Then she gasped. I knew my tears whipped my make up off of my eye where the bruise was. She opened her mouth to speak but I just grabbed my back pack and ran away from her.

"Wait!" She called after me. I ran faster. She was following me. I ran as fast as I could down the sidewalk. But I wasn't watching where I was going and I ended up tripping on a crack in the sidewalk and I fell face down.

My stomach hurt even more after the fall. But my fall was just what the girl needed to reach my side. I got up quickly and before I could run away, the pixie grabbed my leg and I fell again. She used this time to wrap herself around me. I began to panic.

"Why do you have a bruise and why were you crying!?" She demanded. I desperately tried to struggle away but couldn't. She was stronger than she looked. That's when I started whimpering and tears fell down my eyes.

I stopped struggling and continued my whimpering. I felt her hands rub my back gently. I hoped she didn't feel my scars through my shirt. But her hand stopped on the scar that I got from the stove years ago.

"What's this?" She whispered curiously and began to lift my shirt.

"No…! Please! Don't!" I begged and she let my shirt go.

"So he can talk." She said to herself.

"I'm Alice. What's your name?" She asked quietly. I gulped but decided to answer. No harm in that right?

Right?

"Edward." I rasped through my sore throat. She got off me and helped me up. I prevented myself from wincing again.

"So, Edward. Why were you crying?" She asked. I looked away. I wasn't supposed to tell. I kept quiet.

"Are…are you being treated ok at home?...Is there something I should know about?" She asked gently.

"No…" I rasped. She nodded.

"You're right. It's not my place to question. You don't even know me. But be sure we will talk again and I won't let it go." She said and gave me a light hug before running to the school building.

I went to the school building. But before I went to my class, I rushed to the boys' bathroom and looked around. No one was around.

I went to a mirror and took out the facial make-up that was as pale as my skin and gently began to put it on the bruise of my eye. I put it away quickly when the door opened. Rats! I didn't have enough time to cover it completely. I turned my back to them.

"What are you talking about, Emmett? You know Alice will expect us to keep an eye out for this guy. There's no way she'd cheat me." A blond haired boy said as he turned the corner to the rest of the restroom where I stood facing the wall (he can see them through a mirror on his side).

He was followed by a big muscular guy.

"I know Jasper. It's just that-Whoa…There he is." 'Emmett' said as soon as saw me.

The blond looked at me. Little bits of my bruise were able to be seen from my eye.

I turned a little, I looked at them with my unbruised eye, and making sure they can't see my swollen one. Emmett smiled but Jasper, I'm guessing, could see the sadness and pain that I held in my eyes and face.

"Dude, are you ok?" He asked. When Emmett heard that, his smile vanished.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ok, I have NO clue what it's like to be abused but I have a friend that was but I can't ask him what it was like 'cuz he gets upset every time I mention it so I keep quit around him.


	2. Annoying People! Dog a Hero!

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

I ran. I don't know how but I managed to escape the two. I ran far and fast. I couldn't even see where I was going.

'_No one can know! No one can know! No one can know! I'm gonna die! She's going to kill me! I don't want to die!'_ I shouted in my head as I ran.

But me, being clumsy and sore, ran into someone, knocking us both over. We both landed with a hard thud. I was on the bottom with the person on top of me. We groaned. I looked up with strain. My scars hurt worse than they did before.

"I am SO sorry!" The person said. The tone in her voice was serious and truthful. Yes I said _she._

I looked up at her. And to my amazement, I gasped. She was beautiful! She had beautiful brown hair with brown doe eyes. But my conscious state wasn't lasting. I put my head back down and everything went black.

-o-

I work up in the nurse's office. The nurse looked at me with worry.

"Are you alright, Edward? This is the sixth time this week you were sent here." The nurse informed me.

"You have to tell the police about her soon. You're getting really hurt." She said. She knew from the first time I was sent to her office. She was doing lice check when she saw the scars on my arm. I had no choice but to tell her since she recognized these kinds of scars.

I got a bad beating from mother when she found out.

I thanked her and left with some strain. It was lunch time.

I walked into the lunch room and found a empty table. I sat down and stared at the wall. My stomach growled in hunger. I was so hungry that I felt sick.

"Here." That doe voice echoed in my ears. I look up to see that brown haired doe eyed girl and in her hands was a tray full of food.

"I-I can't take your food…" I said quietly. She smiled and sat in the chair beside me.

"My friends and I had pitched in to get this for you. It'd be a shame to waste it." She said and put the tray in front of me. I looked at her and gave a small, shy smile before I began to pick at the food then put it in my mouth.

Even if it's school food, I don't care. I began to shove food in my mouth. But I made sure I didn't choke. She smiled.

"I'm Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." She said. I swallowed the food that was in my mouth.

"I'm Edward Mason." I said and began to eat again. I ate until there was nothing left on the tray. Not even a crumb. I was still hungry but not as hungry as before.

One of my scars under my long sleeve shirt itched on my arm. I scratched it carefully, Bella watched me and put her hand on my itchy arm.

My scars were irritated by my wool sweater.

"My friends tell me that you are having problems. I…I want you to know that you can talk to me." She smiled and told me to get up and I did.

Then she did the unexpected, she pulled me to her friends and their table. We sat in the two empty seats.

"That's Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosaline." She said and pointed to each one of them. I smiled a small smile. But I frowned when the questions began. As soon as they began interrogating me, I got up and ran. I ran out of the cafeteria and the school building.

I was about a mile or corner or two away from the school when the pixie herself, tackle me to the ground. I struggled free and kept running. And just as I turned a corner where another building was, a big strong arm grabbed me. One hand around my torso, with my arms stuck to my sides, and a hand on my mouth.

My back was forced on the person's hard body. I struggled and struggled until I could not get free and wore myself out. I just slumped in the person's grip and tears flew through my eyes. My scars felt as if they were on fire. No, that is too weak of a word on how much they hurt.

Bad news was, my tears wiped the make-up off my face. Leaving my bruised eye, open so everyone can see.

Finally the person let go of me and I fell to the ground on my hands and knees, crying. I felt even more pathetic and worthless than what I already was.

I looked up to see that Emmett was the one who had held me while I struggled. I looked back to the ground. Bella and the Cullens surrounded me. I could tell they looked me in sympathy.

Two small, fragile arms wrapped around me. Bella's sent filled my nose. I just cried. No one said a thing as I cried.

I screamed and yelled. I no longer cared who found out about Mother and what she does to me. I wanted it all to stop. All the pain and agony. All the force and torture she put me through.

More arms wrapped around me.

"She's gonna kill me." Was what I manage to say through my depressed cries.

My crying stopped until I had nothing but hiccups.

"Edward, Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked softly and pulled away to face me. Everyone else also pulled away.

I stared at Bella who was kneeling in front of me.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded.

"Who's going to kill you?" Jasper asked. Just that question made me want to start my episode again. My body shook but I refused to allow tears to fall.

"I can't tell you. I'm already in trouble because you found out." I said. Before they asked another question, I shoved my way through and ran to my home. They didn't follow but stare at where I ran to.

My hiccups started again. I was scared. What would she do this time? What was to be my punishment?

Finally I got there. Mother made the outside look good so no one would suspect what happens in this house.

I got in and there Mother was, with a mobile phone in her hand. Her face was red in anger.

"Did anyone find out?" She hissed. I shook my head. She growled in frustration.

"You little liar! I just got a call from your school saying that you had strange bruises! Some kid reported them on you! For that, you shall be punished! Strip to your boxers and meet me in the basement!" She yelled and stormed off to her room.

Now I was even more frightened. I was only given this punishment when I smarted off to her.

But I did as I was told and wore nothing but my boxers. I stood in the cold wet basement. I shivered and tried to warm myself but it was no use.

Finally she came down. In her hand was ol' Mighty. The biggest and most awful whip you can possibly imagine. I got in position with meant leaning against the wall with my hands and my back to her.

She pulled the whip back and I braced myself for the attack…

…

-o-

She locked me in the basement after that. After the horrible whipping, I was left on the bloody floor of the basement to die. Where no light entered and no food or clean water was.

I'm sure she wouldn't let me go to school tomorrow.

I gasped for breath and so much pain that I could not describe shot through every ounce of my body. I would have cried out but that would have caused more pain. Even breathing hurt.

Even blinking hurt.

That's when I let unwilling tears fall from my face. She would be back to finish the punishment. I know her all to well. She'll beat me, and then she'll rape me. But if I'm lucky, she'll just beat me.

I couldn't move from the floor. My body hurt too much. I couldn't feel any part of my body anymore. All I could do from my position is see that old dog caged in a cage on the side of me. He whimpered.

That dog was mine. He was a black lab. I named him Shaggy when dad bought him for me. He was just a pup then.

Shaggy was whimpering and whining. He watched me, worried about me. I knew he was.

Sometimes, I wonder what life was like for him.

-o-

**Shaggy's POV**

What's wrong with master? Why did his mom hit him with rope on a stick? I remember all those agonizing screams that will haunt me for the rest of my years. He begged and cried for her to stop, but she didn't.

If I wasn't in this pathetic cage, I could have helped him. No one hurts my master!

I whine a little. I wonder if he understood my silent apology. I saw his green eyes stare at me. The light in them was dying. If someone didn't help him soon, his eyes would lose all its light forever.

Basically, he'd die. Master no longer smiled. When his father, the alpha, was still around, his mother would be so happy. But now that he was gone, the pack of humans that lived in this house was in chaos.

I just hope master holds on and get help soon.

Master's mother came in with two ropes on sticks. She went up to him. I hoped that she would leave him alone but she did not. She whipped him over and over. And the more she did, the harder the whips were.

Master shrills screams and cries along with begs over and over again. Water comes from his eyes. I note the lock on my cage was old and very rusty. I could help him! But with those ropes on stick, I couldn't even get close to the foul beast without getting my head lopped off.

I want to avoid getting decapitated so I can help master.

I see the basement door open. The house main door has a doggy door where I can get help. I bang hard on the cage door. The beast pays no mind.

I give a mighty bang and the cage door flys open. I run to the stairs that lead to the house.

"Run, Shaggy! Run!" Master calls to me. I did as I was told. I ran to and out the doggy door.

The sun was brighter than it should have because I was in the dungeon so long. I run around, looking for a man with blue fur with a shiny yellow spot on them. I think they were called police.

That's when I found one not too far from the house. I bark and got his attention. She smiled and leaned to my level.

What was he smiling about!? There's an emergency going on.

"Hey there, Buddy." Buddy? My name isn't buddy. It's Shaggy.

I tug on a lose piece of clothing and run to the house. But he didn't follow. I growled. There has to be a way to get him to come and heel! I think and then I see a shooter (gun) on his belt I run and grab it with my teeth. Then I ran to the house.

"Hey!" He yelled and followed me. I ran inside the doggy door. He opened the door the way humans do. I made him chase me to the entrance of the basement.

I didn't hear masters cries. Only the monster's evil cackle. Finally the police is here. I drop the gun and run down the basement. When at the bottom, I look up to see he was bout to leave with his shooter.

I thought quickly.

I howled. The monster looked at me with such hate.

"Shut it! Or you'll end up like him!" She demanded and pointed to master. I rush to him and sniff him. He still has life in him but not much.

"What's going on here?" the police asked. I looked over to the stairs and see him facing the monster at the bottom of the stairs.

I whined loudly and he saw me near master's body. A pool of blood dripped around master's body.

What happened next, I do not know but I rested near master, hoping my body heat will warm him. His skin is like ice. I hear his heart beat. It's very weak.

-o-

I felt a nudge. I look up to see a human healer. I whine and he smiles. Then he picks master up and carries him outside and I followed. I must have fallen asleep because as soon as I got out there, it was night. Cars were around every where.

I now swear never to chase a healer's car again. Oh! And a police car. Those are very important.

**Bella's POV**

Renee and I just got done with the dishes. She went to bed after a while. I sat down on the couch and point the remote to the television.

"Let's see what's on the news." I said and just as I clicked the power button, a picture of Edward and a black Labrador dog was on the screen and the words under it said:

"_Edward Mason, found nearly dead in basement by abusive mother! Dog a hero!"_

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: I can officially say that I am tired. Nine pages! Another record to my record book!

Bella: Noooo! Edward!

Me: Don't worry, he's safe now.

Bella: But it's still so sad!

Me: I know…R&R!


	3. Welcome to Gossip Town

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 3**

**Charlie's POV**

That crazy mutt! But I'm thankful that dog ran to me. If he didn't, that boy in the basement would have been dead. I had him in my police cruiser. He was in the front seat. I rolled down the window a little but he didn't stick his head out.

He was whining. Poor guy. I patted his head.

"Don't worry. The boy will be alright." I told the dog. He just licked my hand and stuck his head out of the window.

I was driving and thinking about the boy. He looked around Bella's age so she probably knew him. I'll have to ask her when I get home.

-o-

As soon as I got there, Bella ran up to me. The dog ran into the house and rested on the couch. I let him on there.

Then I noticed she had been talking.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Can you repeat that?" I ask her. She sighed.

"I said: How is Edward? Is he ok? What happened? Me and my friends tried to talk to him about it but he refused." She said in a quick breath. So she did know the boy.

"So, his name's Edward. Hmmm. I'll have to remember that. I'm not sure how he is. You'll have to go see for yourself at the hospital." As soon as those words left my mouth, Bella grabbed her car keys and rushed to her truck.

The dog followed her (I think he knew where she was going). I watched as she let him in the passenger seat and she drove off. I just shook my head and went to sit down in the living room. I'm going to have a lot of paperwork on this.

-o-

**Bella's POV**

I feared the worst when I got there. And I had a right to do so.

Edward was in a coma.

For all those that don't know what it is, it's like being dead only you're alive. I can't explain it but when someone is in a coma, they have two chances.

One: Wake up and still be alive.

Or

Two: You die.

It was very slim for him to wake up. Coma is very dangerous. A lot of people die. Coma's usually start out as a concussion.

Ok, I'm giving myself a headache. I'm not a doctor. I don't know how well he's doing.

I know that I've met him for only a short while, but still, he's a human. He's a living person.

And I hate seeing people in pain.

Right now, I was sitting in the waiting room, waiting to see if I can visit him. Maybe talking to him will help him wake up. But that's as slim as his coma.

"Bella," a nurse said by me. I didn't know she was there. "You can see him now."

I followed her to Edward's room; Edward's dog practically dragged me (he's on a leash).

She opened the door for us and left as soon as we went in. The dog put his two front paws on the bed and put his head in the middle of them. The rest of him was sitting.

He is a big dog. That's all I have to comment on this big guy.

Poor, Edward was covered in bandages and his leg had a splint. I gave a fake smile. I sure wish he'd wake up. He needs another chance at life.

"Hey, you have to get better soon. All of us are waiting to meet you again. We can play games like baseball and soccer. Oh, and you no longer have to worry about your mother. She was put in jail." I said. I felt like a mother talking to a child about their other parent.

I saw his eyebrow twitch. That was a good sign. My heart sped up in hope. This was a good possibility.

"And your dog is here to see you." I said. Just on time, the dog gave a yawn that gave a small groan noise. Once again, Edward's eyebrow twitched.

I left the hospital with Edward's dog in a happy giddy. I danced around the parking lot. Ok, I admit, Edward was cute and sweet. I'd hate to see him leave in anyway, shape or form.

I drove away to Alice's house. I was going to tell her the good news.

-o-

"So, what's so important Bella?" Alice asked and sat on her bed, with a pillow that she hugged to herself.

"Edward's in a coma." I began. She dropped her arms in shock and the pillow fell to the floor.

"But…" I began and she leaned closer to me to hear well, like a child expecting to hear a good story.

"But…" I said again and smiled when I saw how anxious she was to hear the news I brought.

"Just spit it out Bella! I'm dying here!" She yelled and grabbed the pillow off the floor and once again hugged it to herself. Then she leaned in again.

I smiled. "His eyebrows twitched when I told him that his mother's in jail and his dog's ok." I said. As if on cue, Alice squealed, jumped up, and hugged me tightly.

Now Alice is expected to spread the news. And she did. All in a matter of hours. But they were more like minutes to her.

-o-

When Emmett heard the news that Alice gave, he gave me a big bear hug. But to me, it was a death grip. I couldn't breathe!

"Emmett…choking….not breathing…" I groaned in his hug and he let go.

The rest of the day went fine.

But bad news followed the next day.

For Edward's dog, had passed away.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: NUUUUU!! POOR DOGGIE! POOR EDWARD! (cries)

Lucy: It's ok. (pats on back)

Me: Thanks-HEY WAIT A MINUTE! Aren't you supposed to be in my other story 'Dirty Little Secret'!?

Lucy: Yup. I'm going back there right now.

Me: Oh, alright then.

Lucy: Yup. Bye. (leaves)

Me: Kids…anyway, I hope you liked it. R&R!


	4. Edward Tells

I don't own Twilight

I don't own Twilight.

A/N: The reason Edward's dog died is a true way a dog can die. You have to read the story to find out how Shaggy died.

-o- Time skip

OOOOOOOOOO Author's note/End

**Chapter 4**

**Vet's POV**

I knew Bella was upset when the dog died. I took a few x-rays and other stuff and it proved my theory correct.

I had found that not only was the dog really old, but when that dog banged against his cage, he used mussels that were not used in a long time. His mussels were shredded. And not only was that but an organ very close to coming apart.

And some other organ was infected and inflated them exploded.

That caused the other organs to come apart.

I hate to see how that poor boy will take the news if he wakes up.

**Edward's POV**

I felt so weak. I couldn't move, couldn't think, and couldn't even breathe. But something was forcing my lungs to pump air in and out of me. All around me, nothing was familiar. Where am I? I know this isn't home.

Then a miracle happened. I managed to breathe without the thing that pumped and worked my lungs. I could do it myself again. That must mean my long sleep was over. Was I truly waking up?

"Sir, his vital signs are improving. He's waking up." Some woman's voice.

"Thank goodness." A male's voice replies. I grunt and groan as pain slowly fills my body. But I can move.

I stretch. Then I open my eyes. I look around and on my side was, Bella. She saw me and lumped on me and started crying. Why was she crying? I was only out for a few hours.

Right?

Unfortinlly, Bella told me a different answer.

"Edward, it's so good to see you awake." She cried between tears.

"Huh?" I ask. But it was more like a raspy mess.

"You were I a coma for eight months. We all missed you." She said and hugged me tighter like she didn't want to let go.

"Oh…"I said. Then it registered.

"Eight months! Oh-no! Mother's going to hurt me for being gone that long!" I yelled in panic. Bella pulled away.

She had a smile on her face.

"No she won't. You never have to worry about her ever again. She's in prison." Bella said. Her smile stayed on but tears fell down her face.

I was confused. That reaction was new to me.

"Why are you crying if you're happy?" I asked. Bella gave me a little laugh.

"Because, these are happy tears. I'm just so happy." She said. I never have to worry about that beast again. Thanks to…wait-where's Shaggy!?

I look around for my black lab. Bella noticed this.

"Edward, we have bad news about your dog." She said. I looked back at her to find that she was no longer smiling.

-o-

"NO!" I yelled. Bella told me the news. I was about to jump off the bed but Bella grabbed me around my torso and held me close to her. I struggled and cried.

"Shaggy can't be dead! He just can't!" I yelled and continued to struggle. But Bella's grip didn't get lose one single bit.

My struggling just got worse. And that's when Bella did something I'll never forget.

She forced her lips on mine and my struggling stopped.

It felt calming, relaxing. I was actually enjoying it. I missed Shaggy, but right now, I couldn't think about my dog. Or how much fun we used to have. All I could think about was how good Bella's kiss felt.

Bella then pulled away. Her face held shock.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't…I mean…well…um…I-I-I J-J….Sorry." She was stuttering. Her face went pink. I found her stuttering and her blush, rather cute.

But I pulled her in a hug.

"I should have told you what she did to me…And now, I will." I whispered. We both pulled away.

"Edward, you don't have to. I mean, it's over." She tried to reason.

I put my hand up to stop her.

"No. I need to get this off my mind." I said. Then I began to tell my story of what mother did to me.

Including all the times she violated my body. Bella gasped at those parts.

When my story was finished, I was crying.

"Why didn't you tell someone? If you would have told me I could have told my father." She said. I nodded.

"I-I-I k-Know that. B-But she would have H-Hurt me and I was s-scared." I said between tears and gasps.

I was so scared. I was too scared to tell anybody.

Bella rested a hand on my shoulder.

"But it's over now. You're safe." She said in a soothing voice. I gave a little smile. Though, I still need to get over Shaggy. I'll miss him. So very much.

"Where will I stay?" I asked her. She thought for a minute.

"Well, my dad will have a fit if another boy comes in the house that's around my age so I guess you can stay with my friends, the Cullens. They're very nice. Maybe Esme and Carlisle can adopt you." She suggested.

I smiled and nodded.

Bella pulled out her phone. With my newfound confidence, I dared to do something.

"Bella?" I sad before she pushed a button. She faced me and right when she did, I slammed my lips on hers. And my heart sped up when she kissed back.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: Ok, I'm out of ideas. Hmmm…..I know! No wait….I already did that….Hmm…Well you guys can decide. R&R!


	5. Christmas Time

I don't own Twilight.

Me: I can't believe people actually think it's over. Just because Edward got rescued, doesn't mean it's over. Well, I hope you enjoy the other chapters.

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV**

Everything right now, made me happy. Esme and Carlisle had adopted me yesterday. I am now a part of the Cullen family. But I had nightmares.

I tossed and turned in my room. My body sweat and my breath turned into struggled and strained gasps. I screamed and thrashed around in bed.

_Dream_

_I was running from mother's giant heat float around me as my body curled up in a ball. I begged for her to stop as she yelled unnecessary things at me._

"_Edward?" She asked in a harsh cackle._

_I whimpered._

"_Edward!" The voice changed to a soft concern voice._

"_Edward! Wake up!" The voice sounded like…Bella!?_

_End Dream_

I gasped as I woke up to see Bella's face looking at me worriedly. Tears came from my eyes as I gasped. Despite the fact that I wasn't wearing anything from my boxers and the covers that fell off the bed, She looked concern as I was sweating.

"Edward? It's ok." She said and hugged the top part of me close. I knew she could feel my heart pounding so fast that I was surprised it could do that so fast. I clung to her, crying more.

It was a few hours when we broke from our embrace.

-o-

The sun finally came up. And not only that, but today would be my first Christmas in a long, long time.

I had fallen asleep before the sun did come up and Bella had gone to Alice's room. She wanted to stay to see if I would be ok.

As I walked downstairs, in my day clothes, I saw everyone already ready in the living room. They were waiting patiently.

Except Emmett, he wanted to get the day started.

"Well, it's about time! I can't wait forever." He exclaimed happily.

The others laughed. I just smiled.

-o-

It was down to the last present for me. It was from Bella. It had holes in the lid and it weighed a bit. And I got a surprise when I opened it.

A Dalmatian puppy poked its head out of the box. A red ribbon was around its neck. It looked at me and gave a small yelp before licking my face.

I plucked it out of the box happily and held it to me, the puppy just licked my face.

"She doesn't have a name yet. Why don't you give her one?" Bella suggested. The others just agreed.

I held the puppy away from me and put her on my lap. Now was time to think…Then I had it.

"I'll name her…"

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: Now what is Edward going to name the puppy? You all get to decide that. I will be holding a vote on names for the puppy.

Edward: Yeah. So R&R!


	6. Edward's Emotional Breakdown

I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's POV**

I had named my little puppy, Ace. She was really sweet. Bella and the others were even kind enough to get me a collar and a leash for her. I put the leash on her collar and began to walk outside the next day. I was feeling down and needed some tome alone with Ace.

The puppy was curious and sniffed at everything. I was walking around town, it was very busy. Stores were everywhere. It was very cloudy and dreary today. I walked Ace passed many of them…

…And stopped dead in my tracks. Looking into a candle store with candles lit, I stared in the flames of them. Ace sat beside me and whimpered curiously. I didn't pay any attention to her as I was shot through a wave of memories of when I was six years old.

_**Memory**_

"_You stupid idiot! Look what you did!" Mother yelled at me. Then she hit me. I fell backwards. I sat up and held the spot on my cheek and tears came from my eyes. She was mad because I gave her a broken cracker with her dinner._

_I was to cook her dinner._

_Apparently she heard me sniffling and she got even madder._

"_Shut up you stupid moron! If it wasn't for me, you'd me on the streets! I don't know why I even bothered! I should have left you to die! You're worthless, you can't do anything right!" She screamed and made her back face me._

_I kept sniffling and she whipped around._

"_I thought I told you to shut up!" She screeched and went to the fire place where the poker was sitting in the fire; the pointy part that was in the fire was glowing orange._

_I knew what was going to happen._

_She grabbed the poker and went up to me. She stabbed me with the scorching hot poker. I screamed so loud that I thought that the windows would shatter. She kept this treatment for over an hour and put the poker back into the fire._

_Smiling evilly in satisfaction, she walked away, leaving me on the floor crying and burnt with blood coming from the places she stabbed me. I was lucky that she missed my organs._

_With agonizing pain, I crawled to my room and hugged my torn and worn teddy bear. I didn't care if I got blood on it; it had plenty on it already. I held it tight to me and cried in it._

_**End Memory**_

Ace barked, bringing me out of my memory. I felt wetness on my face and found my whole face was soaking wet. I had been crying. I whipped my face with my shirt and began to walk away, with Ace by my side.

**Ace's POV**

I walked with my new human down the street. He stopped at a smelly place. I can't describe the smell but it has bunches of wax that was lit with fire. I sat beside him and looked at the smelly wax. What was so interesting about them?

I look at his eyes and see that he looks distant. Like he wasn't there. He just stared at the tiny flames on the wax through the window.

I was about to bark until I felt something wet hit the top of my head. I look up to see that he was leaking salty water from his eyes. He gave whimpering sounds and sobs. But they were quiet. So quiet that I had trouble hearing them.

My human was sad. That much I knew. His face got wet really quick. I bark and he snaps back to reality. I see him wipe his face with his blue fur. Then he continued to walk the way we were going before.

Finally, we reach a bunch of wood on metal (Bench). He ties the end of my leach to the arm rest of the metal and lies down on the wood. He started crying and whimpering. When that female human bought me, I heard her talk to a huge male human with brown curly fur on the top of his head. He looked bigger than a bear.

I heard them talking about Master and how his mommy had attacked and hurt him. Humans are strange creatures. I don't think I'll ever understand them. My mommy said that humans don't always have a reason to do what they do.

My mommy also said that there are some humans that attack their babies without reason. Mommy said that they do that because they don't care about them.

My master was separated from his mommy. I knew that he was too young to leave her. My mommy says that they leave at a really old age in dog years. In human years, they still are young. Humans live long.

Master gives little whimpers. And he gave a high pitch whine. It was so high pitched, that only I could hear it. Then his whines and cries got louder. His face got wet.

I face him. Daddy says that humans that mommies and daddies hated them, they have emotional problems.

He curled into a ball, hiding his face in his knees. He wrapped his front legs around his head as if to protect himself.

I wished I could help him. I was only a few months old. This wood was too high for me to get on. Finally he uncurls himself, sits up and picks me up and holds me close to his chest. He puts his face in my side. I just lick his hair.

That's what mommy did to me and my siblings when we were sad. She would lick us. Maybe I could calm him. He brings his knees to him again. Now I'm stuck between his knees and his chest.

I see some of his fur lifted up and I saw a horrible mark on his arm. I wince. How can humans stand so much pain? It just doesn't make any since.

I don't know how long we were like that but the shine yellow thing in the sky was going down and it was making the sky a pretty color. (I know dogs are color blind but it's my story).

Then the lady that had bought me sat beside Master and wrapped an arm around him and hugged him close to her. With me still in his arms. Master didn't move. He just kept making those same noises and his face kept leaking wet salt water.

"It's ok, Edward." The female human soothed master 'Edward'. She tried shushing him in a calming way.

"It's ok, Edward. You'll never have to see her again. She well never hurt you." The human said again and rested her head on master's head. I barked but she ignored me.

"I-I-I Ju-Just r-remem-m-ber her every-y wh-where I g-go…a-and I re-re-remem-mem-ber w-what she d-did to m-me." Master said though his crying and gasps for air. My fur was drenched now.

"Shhh…" The female human soothed again and began to rub his back.

-o-

I ran into the house excitedly. I wanted to rest and relax on the couch after a walk. I climbed on the couch (with the help of the boxes near it) and lay down and slept.

I heard the other humans of master's pack, trying to calm him down but he clung to that one female. I don't know. I guess she's his mate or something. All I know is that he's really upset and is going to flood this place with the water from his eyes.

I guess it's not my place to judge. I don't even know what happened in his life.

**Bella's POV**

Poor Edward. He cried himself to sleep. I watched him sleep in his bed. I grabbed the covers and covered him up. The others left quietly. As soon as they were gone, I bent down and kissed his lips.

How can someone hurt such an innocent angel? It was horrible. No one should ever suffer like that. No one should suffer at all. No matter how horrible the person is. I turned to leave but a hand grabbed my wrist. I turn to see Edward awake.

"Please don't leave me…I'm scared." He pleaded and tears fell from his eyes. I gave a warm soft smile and got in the bed beside him. He just curled up to me and put his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat.

He seemed to calm down just by listening to it. Soon, I was sure he was asleep. But I didn't leave him in case he woke up and wondered where I went.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ok, I wasn't getting a lot of people saying what name they wanted the puppy to have. SO I just named her Ace. What will happen next? You all get to deside.


	7. I know what I'm talking about!

_**Author's note:**_

**I have been getting many flames from people saying how I don't know what it's like to be abused. Let's get one thing straight!**

**I have had MANY FAMILY MEMBERS who WERE abused as a young child and they're being haunted by it and have trouble coping with it. One of my friends had been raped as well as abused! So don't tell me that I have no idea what it's like! So you all had listen when I say I won't write a story as serious as this and not know anything about it because I had suffered by watching my friends and family go through with it and not being able t do anything about it!**

**That is all. If you all actually read this and had NO complaint than I'm happy that you found out before you flamed.**

**If you flamed then read it, hopefully you now understand that there are those who know.**

**It hurts to live that way. No one should live like that.**

**-Sabor Tooth Tiger-**


	8. Woops Sorry, forgot this about chapter

I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Woops. Sorry, forgot to put this chapter in.

**Epologue**

Life for Edward was getting easier. Bella and the Cullen's all put in money for his mental theropy lessons. Him and Bella grew closer and closer. As the years went by, Ace grew up to be a respectable Dalmation. She was a very beautiful dog.

Edward and Bella soon graduated from school. Four years later, they got married and during their honeymoon, Bella was pregnant. It wasn't long before she had little Brian.

Then came Reneesme. She was lively. Although Edward feared of becoming just like his mother, he never lifted a finger verbally or physically to his beloved children.

When Brian was about thirteen, Bella had gotten breast cancer and soon passed away. With a lot of coaching and help from the Cullens, he and his children pulled though.

Brian and Reneesme became strong adults and got married and had children of their own. Brian's wife was an explorer and Reneesme's husband was a scientest. When Edward's youngest grandchild was five, Edward had passed away but he had passed away as the happiest man on earth.

Edward was buried right next to Bella. And everytime anyone went to the two tombstones, you can ask the Cullens, the sun would show brightly as it hit the couples tombstones, you could hear laughter of the married couple and see slight figures of them from when they shared their kiss at the alter.

A/N: I know people want to hurt me right now but I can't be bothered with them. I had just depressed myself.


End file.
